


Winter Wonderland

by poiregourmande



Series: Drabble Advent Calendar - Christmas 2012 [24]
Category: Glee
Genre: Christmas, F/M, New York City
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-07
Updated: 2013-06-07
Packaged: 2017-12-14 06:13:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/833665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poiregourmande/pseuds/poiregourmande
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sleigh bells ring, are you listening,<br/>In the lane, snow is glistening<br/>A beautiful sight,<br/>We’re happy tonight.<br/>Walking in a winter wonderland.</p><p>Later on, we’ll conspire,<br/>As we dream by the fire<br/>To face unafraid,<br/>The plans that we’ve made,<br/>Walking in a winter wonderland.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Winter Wonderland

Central Park was eerily quiet on Christmas morning. Rachel figured everyone was probably still asleep, or with family. She cuddled closer to Kurt as they walked, marvelling at the beauty of the park in winter. Far away, they could hear bells jingling from the horse-drawn carriages and the sound was so deliciously Christmassy she stopped right in her tracks. She twirled around, arms spread wide, and laughed.

“I feel like I’m in a movie!”

Kurt nodded, grinning. “It’s perfect!”

He looked away, taking in the scenery, and she crouched down to gather some snow. The snow was just right and she made a big snowball, ignoring the dampness seeping through her red woolen mittens. Kurt’s back was still turned to her so she took aim and hit him straight in the shoulder.

He turned at once, falsely vexed, and proceeded to pelt her with snowballs while she fell to the ground laughing. She softly kicked his ankle and he fell down too, the thick carpet of snow cushioning his fall. He landed half on her and the laughter faded away, slowly replaced by something Rachel couldn’t quite name.

Kurt’s eyes met hers, and she felt like she should say something, anything to distract herself from that warmth in Kurt’s eyes. Kurt finally got up and offered her his hand to stand up.

“I don’t know about you,” he said, “but I could really go for hot chocolate. I’m freezing!”

Rachel could absolutely not tell if she was cold. She actually couldn’t tell what she was feeling at all, but she figured a hot beverage would help clear her head. They managed to find a little café, miraculously open on Christmas Day, and were greeted by the delicious scent and warmth of a fireplace. Rachel took place on a cosy love seat by the fire and hung her wet winter clothes on a hook.

Kurt came back from the counter with two steaming mugs of hot chocolate, complete with mini marshmallows and cinnamon and sat down next to her. The couch was quite small so he was pressed against her, and the feelings she’d managed to ignore when they walked to the café came rushing back.

The mug was hot in her cold hands, Kurt was warm against her side, her heart was beating fast and she felt she would explode if she didn’t say something soon. She was trying so hard to decide what to say that she was startled when Kurt suddenly said her name.

“Rachel,” he started, “I want to thank you. I know it’s not your ideal Christmas, being stuck here with no money to go see our friends and family, but I want to say that I wouldn’t have it any other way. There’s no one I’d rather spend Christmas with.”

Rachel didn’t know what to do. Kurt was basically saying what she’d be trying to say, but she didn’t know if it meant what she hoped it meant.

 _It’s Christmas_ , she thought to herself, throwing all caution to the wind. She leaned forward and he met her halfway. Their lips met, and Rachel knew he couldn’t have meant anything else. When they pulled away, stars in their eyes, Rachel noticed they were sitting under a branch of mistletoe.


End file.
